Where it began
by Cagedmania
Summary: Learning how to keep going forward,while traveling back.
1. Chapter 1

**First time doing a story, First time writing really ever um im going to say that im not very good at this writing stuff. im pretty sure im alittle dyslexic or something.  
feel free to take this story and finish it or not (i'll leave what i wanted to do with it down below).**

* * *

Prologue:

It took time. Alot of attempts of struggling and fighting, learning of what to do, what not to do and when to do it. Watching the failure of what she tried to fix, make uncorrupted. Her power did this, ripped open a Pandora's box of problems.

These powers given to her by ? Chance ? or God ? but most likely mistake.

This all lead to questions that would make any persons head hurt. Timelines. What a fucking joke. Loops and different time lines taking over other Max's and then after a spell, leaving them high and dry wondering what the fuck happened. Frankly Max was so painfully over it all. No matter how hard she tried it was death or destruction, Which both are the just different sides of the same coin.

The storm lead to mass devastation, multiple deaths and injury which didn't die down in Arcadia Bay like she and Chloe thought it might. It continued to ravage a couple of states across America before losing power and dissipating.

The storm was by all means Destruction. Homes and offices destroyed in a blink, City's sustaining massive amounts of damage that took weeks for people to start recovering from.

Destruction and death.

The death of Chloe was so small in comparison to what would happen if she was saved. So many lives would be saved if she died in the bathroom at the hands of Nathan Prescott and after seeing what saving Chloe would cost, the weight of having so many deaths was crushing. It destroyed Max just as much as Chloe convincing her to let her die, to go back and do nothing.

After there many talks about how to stop the storm from killing so many the only option they could think of was too let what was meant to happen, happen.

"I love you too much to let you go" was the only thing that was ringing in Max's head as she finally agreed to Chloe's request. Tears pouring down her face and a small shudder as a gun shot echoed in the girl's bathroom at Blackwell.

With Chloe's death so many people lived on but it left destruction in the hearts of the people who knew her. Her mother, Joyce was left bed ridden with grief a husband gone and now a daughter too.

Max, after the timeline had reset after Chloe's death, 'woke' to be standing at her coffin next to Joyce and David with a small crowd around them,tears and sobs could be heard from some people as the priest was saying his flowery words laying Chloe to rest. After the hundreds of tries to save Arcadia Bay (more than just the bay) with Chloe and now having her gone it was jarring.

First she didn't really understand what was happening as blood from her nose dribbled down.

Then slowly the information trickled in, the soul crushing guilt and angst of having her close then just...not, months upon months of her life with Chloe gone.

Cold flashes that felt like wind and rain when she tried fighting the storms in the past timelines racked over her body as her heart and head both pounded and started to crack, her heart taking in all the loss, grief and now loneliness while her mind fighting the beginnings of insanity and depression.

"Wh..what are you doing?" Max croaked, taking all the stress and fatigue from time travel, more so then usual not understanding why they would put Chloe in the ground, i mean she was alive! So many memories of her alive with Max swarmed her mind.

Joyce puts her arm around Max's shoulders. "They're letting her rest hun" She squeezes tighter around Max as tears fall freely from both there eyes.

" " Max breathes quietly "I can't watch Joyce, She was alive!"

Max begins to shake badly as what is happening sinks in and what she has lived continues clashing in her mind. Joyce grabs Max with both hand and pulls her into her chest facing Max's face away from the coffin into her embrace.

The memories race.

 **"I pledge allegiance to Max and the power for which she stands..."**

 **"Since you're the mysterious superhero... I'll be your faithful chauffeur and companion."**

 **"Rachel, she was my angel"**

 **"Why look, an otter in my water!"**

 **"D..Damn Max your hardcore"**

 **"It will be okay Max, like we talked about okay ?"**

Max's hand reach up and fists Joyce's black cardigan as tears burn her eyes leaking out no matter how hard she tries to stop them. The memories are... overwhelming as she get lost in them, The final memory breaks her though.

They are back at the light house looking at the storm, hands held. It looks the most furious it has ever looked. Clouds black, rain turned hail and winds blisterling strong. The girls know whats going to happen but it doesn't make what is going to happen any easier.

"It's here, we lose control of it here, It has to has to stop Max" Chloe's says to Max looking over her. Max is defeated.

"..." silence is all Max can muster as she hugs Chloe hard burying her face into Chloe's neck.

She needs this, the final moment.

"Being together these weeks, no months has been hard Max, but being with you has been.." Lighitng strikes over heard, Wind blocks out any way of hearing what she said.

"..est farewell gift, You're MY hero Max".

Max just clings tighter not willing to let her go."Chloe... I'm going to miss you" its a throaty whisper filled with pain and chocked with tear but Chloe hears and her hand cradles the back of her head.

".. i will always love you" Max's eyes close shut as the words fill her

"Now go, before i freak out" Chloe replies with a grim watery laugh.

They let go of each other and Max takes a few steps back looking at Chloe, hand holding the damned Butterfly portal to take her back to where she needs to go.

"..Don't forget me" is whispered tragically.

".Never." is said in return. heartbroken.

* * *

She falls the the ground, Joyce going with her arms around each other.  
Max's cry's and painful sobs can be heard throughout the silent graveyard as everyone turns to see Max's breakdown. The words "Don't leave me, i love you" are said though her hiccups and tears leaving everyone watching shocked, never knowing or what seemed to be like a secret romance. Never the less these people at Chloe's grave are broken and devastated at the death of the girl with the blue hair.

To think it all started with a blue butterfly...or so Max thought.

* * *

Chapter 1:

Days turned to weeks, weeks to months. Max was never the same. People around Blackwell give her a wide birth she was beyond help, refusing to talk to anyone other than Joyce or Kate and even then it was brief. Her grades plummeted down to below acceptable levels for Blackwell and she was asked to leave, 'Fucking Gladly'. Max's personality changed (of course it would) leaving her angry and bitter, depressed and risky to the point of nearly suicidal but most of the time she was baseline blank like a robot awaiting command.

When Jefferson was caught Max watched with dead eyes, a flicker of satisfaction at seeing the man lead out of the school. Nathan was a different story. He killed Rachel and Chloe be it accident or not, "Nathan was weak" whispered a soft voice in the back of her mind, it didn't sound like the Other Max but more...Godly? or maybe just smug at seeing his rightful misfortune. It faded as quick as it came and didn't linger, Was it weird hearing a voice in your head? but after all she could travel time itself. so.

After going home to her parents Max was often left on her own. They moved to Seattle for work which left mom and dad busy, It didn't mean they didn't love Max but...well after so much time of trying to cheer her up and being understanding, only to be meet with a wall of silence it began to get frustrating.

Leaving her with time and to re-try school next year left them with some hope that their Max would come round.

That and weekly therapy sessions would help.

Three sessions every week.

Talking and talking was all that went on and Max would barely be responsive but the few times she did talk she lost herself in a memory of her and was enough for the doctor to get some kind of read on her mental state and a diagnosis.

Oh boy was it was a doozy of a list that shocked her parents and called for a second opinion.

PTSD, Depression, Bipolar disorder coupled with Psychosis and Schizophrenia all though the last too might not be true after slipping up about some her travels with Chloe, While true to her, not for everyone else. How could she have traveled with Chloe for months when she hadn't talked to her in years (common knowledge for Max's parents which was passed on) only to meet again at her demise.

Over the many months spent after Chloe's death curiosity got the better of her. Did she have her powers still? The thought of "fixing" her timeline was like a drug. Beginning with a selfie before a session with her therapist and rewinding over and over again to give answers that would let her leave without a fuss and early. she waited for weeks.. No storm.

This left her confused and angry so she tried again, this time online poker with people for all over different states. A bit random but she found a tab open on her fathers computer (gambling was vice of his) and gave it a try. 3000 dollars richer and another week... No storm.. but an important question answered that filled Max with a strange feeling, Her rewound stretched across America and didn't destroy everything.

'Why not rewind the whole world?' Thought Max, as a small alittle half smile spread across her face.'Chloe would love that'

* * *

 __

 _They lay together sweating and panting after a round of love making Max lays her head on Chloe's chest. arm over her stomach and legs entwined. Chloe breathing alot harder than Max._

 _"Damn" she pants " We need to see crazy,take charge Max more often"_

 _Chloe looks down at Max with a shit eating grin causing Max to hide her already blushing cheeks into Chloe's neck._

 _"You like that huh ?" Max's muffled voice replies_

 _Chloe laughs back "mhmm.. i do" Her hand runs up and down Max's spine._

 _"love you chlo"_

 _"You too supermax"_

* * *

The memory rings clear. Chloe always wanted her to be self assure and more confident (But clearly still very much loving shy sweet max) But shes gone.

Max goes off to a college close to home, her parents didn't was to send Max to some institution for help (Max rewinding for the right answers helped alot there too), It's alittle rougher than Blackwell but shes like a ghost so she has no problems.

Therapy takes an interesting turn and is suggested to take lessons in self defence as a way to let out all the bottled stress and anger.

With powers it's almost to easy to win but doesn't stop her from putting in the hard work and getting her ass kicked, The falls and bruises help her fight off day to day monotone.

A hand full of years have passed now and Max's transformed into a sometimes sarcastic but mostly solemn young women. Body still tiny but now filled out and lean with muscle a lovely combination of soft and hard. Hair the same,freckles still dusting the bridge of her nose and across her shoulders but that's where old Max ends.

Her eyes lined with dark circles be it makeup or lack of sleep (mostly the latter) surrounded her eyes, They themselves are hard pools filled with what seems like a life time of grief and a deep ache that cuts the soul, a big close up of her eyes in fact won her a photography award and prize money. The picture simply titled 'Alone'.

* * *

 ****

 **That's all i got/  
I hope it was a good. Um i wanted for this story to be; max learns to fully control time but to go back and pretty much help out in BEfore the storm. finding out that rachel has a weird force of nature sprite connected to her or something and her dying causes all the shit in Life is Strange. Eg the storm... I dont know seemed cool at the time. and im sure other people have this idea way before me. But yeah,, badass but alittle crazy Max. with chloe or both her and rachel.**

 **Im kind of too stupid to keep writing this and spell checking for 20 minutes makes me bummed out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

With the weight of consequences off her shoulders, Max twists time around her fingers, it's like she is a god or so says the quite voice in her mind.  
 _'You can do anything'._ The whispers became more frequent after Max moved into her own place, still closer to her family but a place for her own to stretch out. They say home is a place where that reflects you and the state of your room reflects the state of your mind and after all this time and effort it definitely showed who Max was.

A five story red brick building apartment in a good part of town, Sun sets over the far away bay glowing into her windows, it was beautiful and without a lot of disturbances, owned by a lovely old couple for land lords. It all looked very wholesome on the outside.  
About 6 months into moving in Max had a good rapport with some neighbours and the landlords.

"A lovely girl, very quite but...troubled" was the general consensus from the people who meet her.

For most people though that changed very suddenly.

* * *

Max had awoken after a 14 hour sleep after days of being awake,Max crashes and crashes hard, the best dreams of Chloe and her fade when she looks out the window to see that a storm was coming in. Completely normal for the beginning of winter, never the less to say the reaction was not good was a understatement, 6 noise complaints where called in to the police about a women screaming bloody murder, smashing bottles and a window, screaming so loud and crying then nothing. When the police came and the land lords opened the door for the Police to enter they were shocked to see what was inside.

There was hardly any furniture in any of the rooms besides a old single mattress with a single blanket for cover shoved into the corner of the main room, kitchen looked barely used with only a few take out containers, mostly from diners from across the city with food half eaten but what shocked everyone was the girl with the torn knuckles, blood spider webbing down her forearms sitting with her back to them slightly rocking staring at wall whispering about the storm that was meant to be "impossible to happen" covered with pictures of people, places, information- Hand written notes with different coloured strings leading to different events that haven't happened. It was just a bad course of events that one of the police officers that went in to help Max was a tall man with tousled brown hair, black framed glasses and a light beard.

When a hand touched Max's shoulder her teary eyed face turned to look at the person inside her home. Ice ran down her spine and anger burned deep in her heart as she looked into the face of Mark Jefferson with clenched fists and a jaw shut so tight a tooth would have cracked as she lunged at him.

* * *

People outside the apartment looked on, transfixed as 4 more police cars pulled up to the block bailing out of there cars responding to what seemed to be the devil reborn had attacked the officers inside.

* * *

At the court hearing she was asked to speak for her self and why she attacked two police officers, Max said nothing but her lawyer laid-out a waxy speech about her life; the loss of her friend, the effect on her mental state/current mental issues and a glowing review from the people in the building who knew her. The case was dropped, the officer understanding but not without stern warning from the judge. With the storms still lingering, winter apon Seattle, Max dared not tempt fate with a rewind the first storm of the season crippling her completely. Max's parents tried to help for a few weeks,trying to look after her. Max wants to left alone as she sinks into a deep depression.

She moved back into routine toward the last weeks of winter, no longer flashing back to when she was staring into the eye of the storm in Arcadia Bay and sleeping more often; a handful of hours every week and for exhaustion to take her letting her sleep for hours randomly thought the week.

The paranoia of the 'Police Jefferson' shook Max so much that she stole a gun not wanting to taken unaware again. The gun makes Max feel more safe and powerful, Stealing it from bad people (a drug dealer) there's nothing wrong with that. Another step to being untouchable.

Still birds in the sky; mid flight, cars motionless on roads traveling the 7'am commute, a little girls ice cream frozen midway to the ground with at tears about to start, Max strolled through the still city with a cockiness what would have fit well on Chloe, She walked with time still doing what ever she felt like, she felt truly safe in these moments. No school bullies with guns or sick professors looking to hold you in a dark room, No storms looking to destroy and no having to assess everything that happened around her.

Max walked with no strain on her body, sure there was a pull in her mind but it was dull, hardly noticeable unless you really looked for the feeling; Time was easy, holding it, rewinding it over and over or slowing it down to a crawl, her control grew and thoughts and voices that whispered to her that if she kept going;

"You could do anything you want, Control everything", it was whispered so seductively that Max finally paid attention to the voice, even talking to it on her long timeless walks that lasted for days until her feet bleed, lost in the temptation of what she could, no.. Would do.

* * *

It happened once day, after talking to herself in her dark apartment she was looking at the notes she had on..well everything she knew that had happened in the other timelines tracing back to where it began, or where it started going wrong.

"Come on,think" The frustrated whisper leaked out of Max's mouth,shifting through papers at a rapid speed not feeling or caring about the mess she made or the little cuts from the paper as she was trying to make connections.

Connections of what to what ? She didn't know.

"Think harder" was whispered behind her right ear,  
Max swats behind her slightly like trying to half hardly get rid of a bug.

A distorted giggle was heard "shh" she replies.

It's been weeks and weeks of this, racking her brain for the answers only needing food to keep her mind going, days and nights; weeks she was obsessed with knowing how to fix where it fell apart, finally grabbing her hair and pulling with a growl she stalked away from the wall.

"Pathetic" the word whispered around the room like an echo. Max was too tired to fight back today and picked up the bottle of whiskey and knocked it back pulling mouth fulls of alcohol letting the voice slowly drown out as it burned down her throat; looking down she noticed the bottle empty having finishing off the last of it made a small gesture with her wrist the bottle re filled and the cap sealed like when she first got it from the store, Hey time travel has it's perks.

It was a trick Max picked up or should say developed more, if she had something on her or held onto something and rewound time she would still have it (Like Frank's Keys) but creating a little time rip that wraps around her hand and the bottle; she could rewind that specific thing, hence new bottle of whiskey,she was pretty proud with that trick.  
Of course she never noticed the paper cuts on her fingers disappear too.

* * *

 **I thought i would keep going since this idea wont go away. plus listening to Julien Baker puts me in a Life is strange mood. Since a few people are interested (i hope) i'll put it up for ya cause i personally hate it when people just stop writing a story.**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

* * *

The lead was a good one, following a pattern of chaos; A Wild fire that burnt over a quarter of Arcadia Bay's lush forest area, it was reported that it was deliberately lit however evidence was sealed and the case dropped. Max couldn't help but smile as the case file she got by using a few rewinds and a charming smirk to the lady at the desk, that ended up with the older women making heart eyes at the younger women, she got a copy to take home. It was too easy.

Arcadia Bay, a small town meant disasters such as wildfires got sent to the Oregon Department of Forestry, They had a team sent out to do there own report and too check over everything that the Arcadia Bay fire department and police did in concern to fires, Storing evidence and copies for the reports.

"Sealed by a District Attorney Amber" Max said as she looked through the files, black marker seems to cover certain names about who was involved or suspected.

Holding the paper in her hand, the blackout marks covering the names disappeared as light bent around her hand. As this was happening Max looked over the report, multitasking with ease.

"Lit trash can knocked over/kicked; litter burning into near by tree and shrubs". she read out, That was the cause they noted.

"hmm" looking back over to the sheet of paper in her hand the name became clear as a little smile came to her face.

"Of course Chloe would be there", then Report's only named suspect was Chloe.  
Chloe never told her that she lit a forest fire, 'Did she guilty about that ?' Max wondered leaning over to the evidence bag and pulled out a badly burnt picture, if you could call it that, it felt like a glob of hard plastic that's been in the sun and then let to cool (probably had other crap stuck to it), completely unsalvageable, buuut ! not to her. As Max rewound the picture, she got a look at a little girl and her father in hiking coats, Max frowned again as her brows sunk down and the world around her distorted, voices calling and talking, colours fading but brightening at the same time. She focused letting her mind travel to before it was burnt almost reading its final memory.

* * *

It was night time Max could hear the crickets chirping and felt the soft breeze; she heard a teary voice ask,

"Can i borrow your lighter?" Max didn't know the voice, patting could be heard like someone searching for something.

"Thank you", Max's fingers heated up and the picture in her hands lit on fire,she could feel the pain and heat but her fingers where untouched, pain was numbed to Max, she felt it all but her concentration never faltered, she need to find out what was happening.

Max couldn't see but knew the picture was lit and then dropped into a semi filled rubbish bin.

 **"That was a stupid mistake"**

"Quite" Max said back still in the pictures memory. The fire in the bin really started to burn, Max frowned again _'There has to be more than that'_ she thought to herself.

"Come on" said a voice in the memory that had Max gripping the picture tightly. Suddenly Max was forcing her self deeper into memory as the time rip opened bigger so she could actually look into the past. She had never done this before.

"Come on".

again.

"Come on".

again.

"Come on".

Max watched transfixed at a 16 year old Chloe was re wound over and over, Max drinking her. To Max's shame it had been awhile since she looked at a picture of Chloe. God she was beautiful. Time frozen as the person from the future looked at the person from the past, she didn't know how long she just looked but Max was only semi aware of it getting dark outside her apartment. Hours it must have been.

 **"Do you see me?"** the voice that she began talking to months ago whispered to her **"Do you want to see me die?"**

Max, intrigued, looked into the memory, actually seeing Chloe and Rachel in the forest as the fire in the bin burned, It seems quite. Then Rachel ran up and was kicking it over into a very old looking tree, it all happened at once; the low hanging tree branch caught alight, the sound of wind hurrying in towards the tree, almost like the wind was going to try and blow out the flame before it spread more, hoping to snuff it, oddly reminded Max of herself as a kid trying to blow out birthday candles before the wax melts into the cake.

The wind was visible, building behind Chloe and Rachel rushing forward as someone screamed in pain and rage. Max let the air blow over her as she looked over to Rachel bending over crying.

 **"Look, look"** the voice seemed determined to draw Max's attention, it worked as she looked over to the tree, It was burning as a wispy figure in the trees trunk swept out of a newly opened crack and floated down into Rachel seamlessly entering her as she stood up and screamed again, this time wind directed almost like Rachel's cry summoned wind to finish burning it down.

 **"Freedom"** the voice whispered behind Max,

"That was you wasn't it?", Max replied as she watched Chloe freaking out and Rachel in a daze, Flame building and spreading from tree to tree.

 **"Death to be Re-born is all I wanted"** It said back to Max, Sounding dramatic.

"Why did you pick Rachel?" Max wondered.

 **"Why not ?, It's not the first time I've lived within someone, I mean I'm with you now"** It chuckled back.

"What are you ?" Max questioned with a hint of anger in her voice, _' If this 'thing' was with Rachel and she was murdered'_ Max added two and two together.

A chocked sounded from Max.

"You caused the storm" Max said in a monotone voice gazing at the tree as it burned, Chloe and Rachel disappeared like smoke as did the forest leaving only Max and a burning tree in a void of black.

 **"Hahaha,You're good Max, Smart."** It's voice, deep, reverberates against her whole body making her clench her fists in rage.

"It was because of you Chloe had to die". Her voice raised as the corner of her vision burnt like when she would rewind to much,

"You have cause me this pain, WHY ?!" She demanded loudly, Creaking wood could be heard as if been bent to its limit.

 **"I needed you to be strong"** was the reply, So casually as if the Voice was talking about the weather.

 **"You, Maxine are the most remarkable person I have ever been cared within, Your powers!, I have never seen a vessel like you before, the power you hold, breathtaking** " A gust of wind whipped around Max, going back to the tree making it burn brighter, Max could then make out a silhouette in front of the burning tree.

 _'It is time for answers'_ Max thought.

"MY power, Where does it come from? Why me?" Max wet her chapped lips, her eyes wide looking at the entity.

 **"Where they come from?"** The Voice says **"I do not know Maxine, But why you?"**

Max could feel the shit eating grin in the Voices reply,

 **"Why not?"**

A screech of fury left from Max as she lifted her hand towards the entity and tree, as she rewound, putting all her hate and rage to fuel her. A winding sound, followed with voices and distorted sounds as Max tired to rewind this, this THING into nothing, before it existed, killing it.

 **"Come one Maxine, you should know better, I'm never going to leave you."** , IT walked forward towards Max, The tree behind IT went from burning to lush, old to sapling; battling between existing and not.

 **"Maxine"** ,IT started.

"FUCK YOU!" Max's swift reply cutting in. As she roared harder, blood coming out her nose,

"YOU, You think you can play me? Max Caulfield! I am time !, I have the power to do whatever the FUCK i want, I will kill you for what you have done to me! What you made me lose", Max on the edge of hysteria, her voice was horse from yelling; until she stopped and looked around as the entity raised it's hands.

The dark room lit up with memory's from Max's life, the beginning of her dreams, the Storm in class, all the way though the very end. Max's power let up as tears formed in her eyes, the entity was in front of her,

 **"Maxine, I know your struggle, I was with you every step of the way."** IT said softy,

Her hands drop as she falls to her knees, taking in everything the void showed, Her times with Chloe overwhelming her once again.

 **"I never meant to hurt you, I only wanted to push you Maxine, Look at how far you have come"**. It waved its hand over to the left directing Max's eyes to her barely saving Kate, the strain on her face as she rushed to save her, To her mastering photo traveling in the dark room, to when she tried fighting the storm's in the other timeliness,pushing them back only for them to grow and become stronger. Trying to stop them from destroying cities and towns and everything in between.

 **"When Rachel died, I only responded to her last wish. To either leave Acadia Bay; which was impossible for her at the time or if she died to take everything out with her. Her final moments filled with fear in the dark room but also a deep hate for the place and people who have hurt her"** IT whispered to Max.

It made sense to her, Max left thousands to die only to have Chloe beside her. She could understand Rachel in her last moments wanting to destroy the people who hurt her, But Rachel never knew about this Entity within her. The powers it seemed to posses, How could she know that with her wish it would actually happen in the form of a storm.

Gritting her teeth a plan formed, "You where freed from the tree right ?" Max asked looking up into the empty space in front of her. She couldn't see it anymore since the tree's fire was only smouldering now.

 **"Yes"** The entity's voice echoed.

"Did you want Rachel as a vessel?" Max said.

 **"No, she was just the closest"** , Memory's faded around them as the void again became pitch black.

 _'If, IF Rachel caused the Storm which set everything in motion, c..could that mean Chloe would be fine ?, I mean keeping Chloe alive was what seemed like the cause but maybe, maybe it was..'_ Max thought frantically.

"Chloe dying and no Storm? Why?" Max demanded.

 **"Your sacrifice of her was enough for me to get you to where you needed to be, Where I wanted us to be.. I need you Maxine, Your powers. I'm safe with you Max"**

"What?" Confusion coloured her tone, then realization "So you CAN die?"

 **"Of course, Everything dies. Why do you think I must find a vessel so quickly? I had been in the tree, locked away by the natives of this land until they where gone, They promised to keep me safe, That wasn't until the colonisation began,No more rituals to keep me safe, no more people there to help the land grow and prosper, for me to thrive"**

Max looked toward the tree, Markings covered the roots and with the bark burned away they also covered up the trunk, They looked so old.

"The markings, What do they do ?" Max asked.

 **"They mean strength,growth and power, They kept me protected and safe"** IT replied.

"Promise me you will never cause that fucking Storm again." Max looked forward with determination.

 **"Why?"** The Voice echoed.

"If I go back and take you before Rachel, I will keep you safe. Only if you Promise me no Storm", Max's plan falling together, holding hope inside her self with a deep ache.

 _'This could solve everything'_ she thought.

 **"I promise".** It replied cause the fire to flicker, then grow hot. Max walks to the tree.

"That will have to do" Max said as she grit her teeth putting her hands on the burning wood.

Wind whipped around her and the tree as her hands and forearms caught alight slowly moving up to her shoulders. Max screams louder than before as both her arms are covered in markings that once covered the tree. From mid forearm to shoulder they carved with what felt like hot blades leaving what looked to be blue glowing words of a language she didn't know or understand.

As it finished, the tree died and Max stumbled backwards falling down onto her hard wood floors in her apartment.

"Ah" Max softly cried out as she tried to sit up, feeling drained, turning to see the walls and floor of her home warped and twisted, the wall with her notes had two burn marks in the shape of hands. Max looked down to her bare arms to see the ancient words covering them.

The sun was beginning to rise flooding her room with the dim light of morning, Max crawled over to her mattress, her arms like noodles as she fell face first, sleep starting fall over her.

 **"Remember your promise to me Maxine"** The voice whispered to Max as she was on the edge of sleep.

"Max, never Maxi..." Exhaustion took her before she could get the words out.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed writing that one, Err yeah, comment if you can think of anything that could improve. I'm already trying to write longer chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

It was the final day before Max went back, grunting as she attacked the boxing bag in front of her. Her room packed up, no trace that she ever lived there, Two duffel bags at the door, one with clothes and everything she would need and the other with money, taking money from an ATM and then rewinding was a quick way to get cash.

The sweat covered Max swayed as she fought the bag, arms still covered in the blue markings; Max even started to think they looked kind of nice.

The plan was to stay within this time line, her own, no hopping into another Max. It would cause problems as she would be taking over a younger Max; replacing her. How would she explain it to her parents?, to Chloe?. She was taller than her 15 year old self for sure, 5 years older Max was still on the shorter side, but still young enough to pass for 17 or 18; Puberty she would say to Chloe and Joyce. She will tell her parents about a scholarship for Blackwell. Max's photography skills went far with the 5 years of solitude but really would being at school help her at all?.

No, she would just use it as an excuse to leave Seattle to Arcadia Bay, if that didn't work she would go anyway, having her parents agree would make it so much simpler.

Stepping away breathing heavily a gloved hand comes up and wipes the sweat from her eyes and forehead. The doubts and fear have been eating at Max for a week now, after her trip with entity into the void and the promise she made to it. She didn't think she could do this again and fail. She had already made up her mind, if she did fail this time she would end it, sure Max had kept going on this far but she was so very tired.

Stepping out of her shower water dripping down strong shoulders and arms and a rather nice set of abs walking over to the mirror looking over herself, she admits to herself she has changed lot over the years. Glancing down to the bullet necklace hanging between her breasts,Max remembered Joyce giving her them after the funeral, so she could take something of Chloe, so she would be with Max all the time. Looking back up into the mirror, to her eyes, she found her resolve.  
Max dried off and got dressed, nothing fancy, jeans, boots, t shirt with a deer on it, gray hoodie and a faded denim jacket with holes at the elbow.

Walking to the door she flicked the lights off and picked up her bags and stepped out of her apartment for the last time.

* * *

The knocking at the door startled Kevin, getting up out of his chair, knees protesting from old age he walked over and opened it; Finding no one there, he went to shut it only to noticing a thick, off colour yellow envelope laying on his welcome mat, bending down with a groan he picked it up and walked back inside to his favourite chair.

"Who was at the door" A voice called from the kitchen.

"No one Martha, just an package" Kevin called back starting to open it.

"Damn kids these days, cant even stick around long enough to do there jobs, What if someone stole it, heh? " he half mumbled as he pulled out a note.

A tea towel slapped his shoulder, "No, mumbling" Martha said playfully, sitting on the arm of the chair next to him.

*Sigh* "Sorry dear", came the almost sarcastic reply, knowing full well if he argued it would be nothing but an ear full and dish duty for the week.

Kevin unfolded the letter putting the other package inside, aside and read aloud.

* * *

"Kevin & Martha,

Making friends has always been hard for me. So moving into a apartment filled with people i didn't know was daunting.

You both have been very kind to me, always with a friendly hello or asking how I was doing. Sometimes I didn't even reply to you.

I always feel bad about that.

When the police came and you helped out saying those things about me at the court hearing. You both were and are still kind to me after everything.

I hope this is enough to even begin to express my gratitude to the both of you.

\- Max"

"Aww, such a sweet girl, What did we get Kev?" Martha said excited, looking down to see her husband pull out the another package opening it to see 500,000 Dollars in hundreds.

"Fuckin hell", Kevin mumbled shocked,

A tea towel slapped on his shoulder "D..Dishes!" Martha replied just as shocked. Unable to believe the gift they have just received from the quite but troubled girl from upstairs.

* * *

Max was in her room where she could hear her parents in the kitchen talking about their day while watching late night TV.

Max had taken her first steps to traveling back, looking for a certain picture flicking though an photo album. With her powers grown she didn't need to worry about being confined to a pictures boundaries, not being about to move outside the white void that surrounded her. Now, with ease she could move around in the world without restriction, She had long since broken those barriers.

She found the picture she was looking for; a stupid night time selfie with a camera her parents got her. Looking at the picture of a 15 year old Max looking so... innocent, unable to know the horrors of a wider world, It left a bitter taste in her mouth.

* * *

It happened almost instantly, plus with no Max to take over, there was no mild confusion about where she was or what was happening.

With a flick of her fingers time froze, she moved to the door and opened it walking past her parents watching TV on the couch (they loved there late night binge), going down stairs to put a forged Blackwell acceptance letter in their mail box for proof and going to a payphone on the corner block.  
She let go of time to call home, hearing the ring she braced her self.

*Cough* "Hello, Hello" Max deepens her voice getting ready for the call,

"Hello" Her father answers,

"Yes, hello, Is this Ryan Caulfield?" Max started,

"Yes, err, How can i help you ?" he replied confused

"You sure can, This is Bernadette Hoida, English teacher and Assistant Principal For Blackwell Academy in Arcadia bay. We are happy to inform you that Maxine has been accepted into our prestigious photography course with a full scholarship" Max stated, forcing her voice full of pep and zip.

"Oh, I wasn't aware she handed that in, she told us she wanted to wait a few more years before submitting it." came the reply

"Well you know kids Mr. Caulfield, young go-getters!, plus nothing is more important then seizing the day!",

 _'Too much pep and zip'_ thought Max,

"So we are ready to accept her, full room and board paid for by the school of course, The dorms are lovely." Max pushed on, hoping to only have to do this once.

"Well Max has always talked about going there, Er, I Guess after we talk with her she will be on her way there within the next few days" Mr Caulfield replied having always been supporting of his daughters dream.

"Alrighty, Wonderful, I will personally be here waiting for Maxine to arrive in a few days and personally welcome her to the prestigious Blackwell Academy, I hope you have a very love night Mr. Caulfield" Hanging up, Max froze time and walked back into her home, past her father still with the phone to his ear in the middle of saying goodbye.

"Okay" Max breathed out and waited for her parents to come in, wake her up with the news. Taking off her jackets and pushing the duffel bags under her bed, then hopping into bed, wrapping up under the many covers, making sure to look like the 15 year old shy Max or at least trying.

It didn't take long, Parents barged into her room, talking and hugging her, 'Congrats sweetie', from her mother, 'Good night kiddo' from dad.

"That was easy" breathed out Max.

The next day was harder. They noticed Max hard grown a bit and looked different, hundreds of questions and remarks required hundreds of rewinds to get right, Max decided that playing on the whole 'baby girl leaving the nest' excuse was the best thing to get out of these questions.

Which would send her mother into tears saying,

"Oh my baby girl so grown up already" and hugging her father and forgetting all about her sudden difference in looks.  
Max convinced them to let her go the next day to get settled in and ready for Blackwell saying she was super excited and nervous, Keen to make friends.

* * *

When the sign for Arcadia Bay came into view on the bus, Max stood up freezing time and put on her denim jacket over her hoodie, hiking both her duffel bags over her shoulder and walking to the back of the bus opening the emergence door and stepping down onto the road. With a stretch and a crack of her back she shut the door and walked over the the side of the road, unfreezing time. The bus speed into town leaving Max inhaling the crisp air of the Bay.

"I can do this" Max whispered to herself as she walked into town pulling up her hood covering herself from the misty rain on this semi sunny but cold day, She would fix everything she just needed to.

'Just gotta wait for the right moment strike.' She thought to herself

It was still fairly early, about 6:30 in the morning, The school year is about to start in a few days and she knows Chloe goes to the FireWatch concert at the Mill during the early weeks of school, Not really knowing when the concert was Max decides to travel though Arcadia Bay looking for a poster.

Shops where starting to open and people traveled on the roads to work. She can honestly say a part of her missed this place. It was a picturesque place plus it's was home for most of her life, horrible things happened here, Will happen here,

'Not anymore' Max says to herself.

The first thing Max needs to do is find somewhere to live and transport, the old car dealership was the only place to go to. Strolling though the lot with the chubby owner with a big mustache and arm over her shoulder talking about this car and that car.

 _'Sal'_ , She read on his name tag. Max can tell he's trying to play her for a fool, Over inflated prices and how the car picks the driver, Pulling her over to a 1985 brown Yugo.

"Well what do you think?" Asked Sal, Slapping her shoulder, morning breath assaulting Max's nose, cringing.

"It looks like if shit was moulded into a car" Was Max's dry response, her patience was already thread bare.

She looks over to the car she saw on the way in, the one she wants. It's a old Pontiac Gto by the looks of it and it was in a bad way. Tires flat, all the paint was chipped off, windows busted and the interior was, well non existent, she couldn't even begin to understand what under the hood was like.

Sal turns and looks at the car, half hidden in the weeds, He walks over to it while pulling up his belt,  
"Well, considering the semi-classic nature of the vehicle, with the slick wheels and the custom paint job" he rambles.

"What paint?" Max said interjecting, gesturing to all the bare metal she could see.

"Not a dime over 7,500, Cash only. Gas not included", He said throwing in a smiley smile at her. "If that's not in your pric.."

"Here" Max interrupts throwing exactly the right amount; all rolled up in a rubber band, walking back to get the keys and sign the paper work.

Sal is stunned, quickly following after her and going though the money. They do the paper work and he hands over the keys,

"Alright" He smiles " All sales final".

"Yep" Max walks over to the car and pulls the rusted door open, it takes a few tugs and sits in the slightly wet seat, her face screws up. She just wants to get the fuck out of this car dealership, keys in to start Sal comes to the drivers side door leaning in to look at Max.

"OH, just so you know, this isn't road legal, Haha, Better get that fixed up. It's going to cost you a pretty penny." His breath wafts into the side of her face again.

Max grips the steering wheel tight with her right hand, knuckles white, keys already in the ignition the car just barely starts, whining like a dying dog.

"You know, if you give me something a little extra, I'll fix it up right for you" He chuckled, Max knows what he wants, he has been looking at her up and down the whole time shes been here. With a sigh her left hand reaches grabs his shirt by the collar pulling, slamming his head into the car before letting go.

"AH", he yells in pain falling to his ass, "fuckin bitch", it comes out nasally from a likely broken nose.

"Have a nice day" was the sarcastic response from Max as she puts the car into gear, flooring it out of the lot spraying him with pepples.

Not even 30 seconds later down the road the car billows smoke and the wheels wobble on their axis, backfiring and lurching. Sighing again Max pulls into a ally way off the empty road, one hand on the outside of door and another on the dash, she pushes with her power.

Not a minute later as shiny Black 1969 Pontiac Gto flies out of and alleyway roaring like it was it's first day off the production line.

'Car - Check'.

* * *

As for a place to live, buying a house seemed a bit.. wasteful. Max ended up renting a small apartment above a popular candle shop in the middle of the town. It was nice, already has some furniture (more than her old place.) and the owner said the rent money would go to the business that according her was "doing amazingly", 600 a month for rent, heating and water but Wi-fi was extra. Max paid up front and was allowed to park her car out the front of the store, again the owner said,

"Nice car like that, out the front. Would bring in good business".

With Max packing away her belongings it will take a few days to get herself centered but she knew she was seeing Chloe soon, only going to be a few more days to a week at most. Max knew that she would let events play out mostly with her in the shadows. Chloe never really talked much about the beginning with her and Rachel, only that they meet at FireWalk concert and Rachel "Totally saved my ass" in Chloe's words and they hung out ever since.

Max moved over to a bare bed, sitting down she took off her jackets and t-shirt before standing up again and pulling down her jeans leaving her in her underwear. She lay down and drifted off, Mental exhaustion was a bitch.

* * *

 **Chapter 4 for you. As you can see, We are now on the Before the Storm path. It will mostly play out as the game with Max jumping in to help things go more...smoothly and helping others. Would you want PoV shifts?, more details with describing the scenes?.. Also i will probably have to watch though the whole game again to help so i won't upload a frequent.**

 **Cheers.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

*Click* *Click*... *Click*. With an inhale, the cherry red of a lit cigarette in the dark, glowing softly. Standing still, the figure clad in dark clothes lets the smoke rise from her mouth watching as it disappears into the air above her, wind carrying it away.

*HONK* *HONK* Accompanies the 'click clack' of steel wheels on polished rails and a light illuminates down the line onto the figure, getting closer the train it honks again while the figure takes another hit of the cigarette, inhaling deep watching the train come around the bend. The game of chicken plays out longer as the train's horn starts to blare continuously, engaging it's breaks, sparks fly out from under the train as the figure drops the smoke almost casually before hop, hopping onto the ground next to the tracks seconds before flattened like a penny.

Wind rushes past the figure, the hood of her clothing fluttering with the chaos as the train speeds past pulling up dust, the figure looks down keeping it from getting in her eyes before turning around. Pulling down the hood, the youthful face of Chloe Price smirks partly from looking though the tree's at the light up Mill below and her little dance with the train.

* * *

Not noticing the figure on the other side of the tracks standing in the forest, watching. As the last of the train goes by the figure vanishes as well.

* * *

Moving down the away form the tracks down the path, Chloe feels excited,

 _'I can't believe FireWalk is playing a show at the old mill. Fuck yes'._ Chloe thinks,

Moving to a fence, scoffing at the sign that reads 'No Trespassing', not caring she jumps over, only to turn around and flip it the bird. Looking at the Mill, another wave of excitement hits her, pumped for her night to be amazing, good tunes and beer are always fun. After exploring the area around the Mill (she has always been curious), watching some guys getting into a argument and defacing a creepy motor home/RV, the only obstacle she has is the tattooed guy at the door. Breathing out, she walks toward him,

"Can i help you miss ?" He asks,

"You gotta let me in, I'm totally legit" Chloe says, stepping back swaying slightly as the bouncer checks her 'legit' ID. He turns to look at it in the light and for a split second she thinks she in.

But her hopes are dashed.

"It's not a bad fake kid" he explains, turning back to face her "But your in over your head here, Do yourself a favor and scram." Tossing her ID back at her, she bends down to pick it up and turns to walk away feeling defeated, but not completely, looking at a row of motorbikes.

 _'Nothing says 'badass' as some pretty floral print'._ Looking at the bouncer, checking his tats, they kind of match the bike. Smirking again Chloe knows exactly how to piss this guy off, maybe enough to say "Fuck it" and let the 'annoying punk' in.

"God you again kid?" Arms crossed looking exasperated at Chloe's second attempt.

"Is that your bike over there?" Pointing to the floral printed bike.

"Yep" he sighs.

The smirk grows on Chloe's face as she starts to sass and back talk him into letter her in. After her talk of Ninja's and Dragon's he finally lets her pass.

 _'This is intense'_ Chloe smiles as she moves further into the Mill, lights from the band lighting up the ceiling and rafters, blue to red lights flash and change back forth. The music was heavier and clearer than outside, this was totally worth the trip out here.

Moving into a bar/sitting area, a dog barking startles her before she can take it all in. Looking down at a brown Pit-bull, it barks a few more times before getting called away by it's master, An older dude in denim with classic sleeves cut-off.

"Cute dog", Chloe says walking up to them, the cut-off guy doesn't say anything, she moving into the room a bit more, kind of hesitant, Chloe gets a good look around.

The deers' head with glowing eyes was pretty cool, some stairs to her left, people scattered around tables talking and drinking with each other,

 _'Come on people! FireWalk is playing, Get hyped'_ , Chloe thinks to herself. As she keeps looking around she takes in the sights, a man on the phone leaning against his car and a bar, the bartender putting out drinks, with three people leaning on the counter (two dudes where talking, a shorter person, looked to be nursing a beer). It was a good mix of people plus it was grungy and there was graffiti everywhere, Chloe loved it.

After scratching Deila the dog behind the ears and Frank who was sitting in the corner of the stained couch seemingly not wanting to speak with her even after trying to engage him with conversation,

 _'That's weird, I own him money don't I?, I thought he would take any chance to collect'_ She thought with a shrug.

Walking past the people at the bar, weary of them (well the two sketchy dudes) and graffiti-ed a saw blade that read 'Sit and spin', with a shudder Chloe turned and looked over her shoulder feeling like someone was watching her, The sketch brothers where talking still, the other person at the bar with the hood and holes in there jacket still nursing a beer. Everyone else chatting, the only person to be semi looking her way was Frank, He looked a little intense but not, it was hard to describe the look he was shooting over her direction.

Shrugging again Chloe turned to finally walk to where the band was playing, get some FireWalk fever!, slowly trying to weave though the dancing/moshing people only for a bulky guy to elbow her in the chest while dancing, sending her back into...

"Oh fuck". Chloe mutters,

The sketchy guy spills his beer all over his shirt while his buddy laughs as the beer soaked him, He steps back with arms raised slightly as if it would save him getting more wet.

"Hey you okay ?" He asks with a slight edge.

The hooded person at the bar slightly turns to listen to their conversation,

"I'm fine". She replies with a short tone. She prays this wont escalate as she tries to move around him away from the mosh pit of people.

"Relax. You bumped into me, remember?" Moving front of her, blocking her way.

"Yep,my bad dude" Chloe says, ' _The apology will work right?'_

"You don't even know who i am, do you? " Chloe's temper starts to slip her control as she deals with this asshole.

"Nope, Don't care either", She retorts moving away from him as he blows smoke at her. As she passes the first guy the second, shoulder checks her spinning them both (Her more than him) Chloe keeps moving away as the guy calls her a bitch. Checking that the stairs aren't going to give way, she moves up them quickly.

The two sketch guys move more into the mosh pit talking about the 'punk bitch' who ruined the buzz, no one notices the hooded person at the bars counter, that was listening to there argument from start to finish and beer bottle that was cracked with pressure.

After some *hehem* really cool dance moves while watching from up top, Chloe lays back letting the music wash over her, kicking her legs slightly getting lost in the beat until,

"You spilled my beer bitch". Startled, Chloe's eyes snap open to see the 'sketchy beer covered guy' leaning over her, pointing into her face.

Face palming, Chloe slowly gets up wondering why these douche's wanted to start something when she's trying to enjoy FireWalk.

"You should be more careful, it's a ruff place", pushing his arm slightly toward her as if to poke, while stepping away herself before he could poke her.

"I don't like your attitude" He semi yells back drunkenly, The music is still loud Chloe looks at them, both seems to be cutting off her retreat.

Fear slowly crawls up her throat before pushing down with a swallow, glaring at them Chloe does what she does best when scared, Bite back with insults.

"Then how about I show you how unimpressed I am with limp dick assholes that get butt hurt over a spilt beer?" Chloe sass's getting into his face,

"I think she's calling us out dude" The short guy looks excited,

 _'Fuck, way to go Chloe'_ She sighs internally. Joyce was right, she never knew when to let things go and run her mouth.

"Shes going to regret every word", Beer cover guy says as both of them back her towards a broken hole in the floor.

"Every Word." It's spoken as a promise.

"I'm going to teach this bitch some manners" moving closer to her, Chloe takes a step back, her heel finding nothing as she teeters slightly regaining her balance.

Grabbing her arm tightly, beer soaked guy smashes a bottle on a near by graffiti covered beam and holds it towards her,

" Back off!, I'm serious, You wanna see me angry? Cause I'm almost there" Chloe says back looking at the broken bottle to his face, Wide eyed Chloe looked more scared then angry.

Rattling of the tin roof of the Mill and slight distortion of the music that comes out from the amps sounded making it come out choppy and muted, started as a voice yelled behind them.

"Hey dickhead!", The rattling and distortion stops as they all turned to see an attractive young girl, hair golden orange done up (was the colour because of the lights?), wearing a dark jacket covered in patches and pins, tight jeans and boots, wearing multiple necklaces and had a blue feather ear-ring, arms spread looking at the sketchy dudes with venom in her eyes. Chloe looked uncertain for a split second before frowning and with a yell worthy of a battle cry she steps up and knees him in the groin.

"OOF" The guy bends down cupping his private parts, Chloe moves around him only to get clocked in the face by the short guy. Staggering holding her face slightly she moved over to the girl that helped her out, turning briefly to look at the the guy bending over to help his ball busted buddy, she feels a bump in her back, turning to face,

"Rachel?" Chloe lets out confused question as she looks at the 'good girl' from school. They look at each other before looking at the guy getting up, a soft hand grabs and pulls her slender wrist, looking at Rachel all she gets is a "Come on!" as they race down the steps. Moving though the room, passing people toward the mosh pit they stop when they hear the two guys thunder down the stairs after them only to be stopped by Frank.

"Let me go, Frank" Ball busted, beer guy yells as he gets held up.

"Not going to happen. Calm down" He replies hoping to defuse whatever happened, looking back at the two girls watching them.

"Come on, Move!"

"Walk away"

"I will shoot that bitch"

Chloe couldn't believe what happened next as the sketchy dude was being tackled by the hooded person by the bar. Stepping under Frank's arm, moving fast, the hooded person tackles the guy that threatened her, pushing him into the far wall, with an arm over his throat. The guy, beyond pissed off, goes to punch the person in the ribs with a low shot, only for it to blocked with an elbow and his leg kicked out at the knee.

Yelling in pain as his knee is dislocated and falling to a his other, the front of his head was grabbed and rammed through the dilapidated wall, sending his whole body falling though the wall onto the ground outside. The shorter guy yells charging with fist cocked back and... missing, momentum (and well timed foot) carried him though the hole in the wall and falling out onto his buddy outside. The hooded person didn't even turn around when this happened just moved there head slightly to dodge the punch and tripped him with there foot at the same time before stepping though the hole to deal, full terminator mode . It was amazing.

A pull on her hand Chloe turned to see Rachel head nodding to the stage with excitement glowing in her eyes, Chloe smiles at her and Rachel blows a kiss toward Frank and the hooded person (not that they where paying attention) And Chloe blowing a kissed middle finger, flipping them off (at the two assholes) before being pulled into the pit.

Cares forgotten both Chloe and Rachel danced and partied listening and letting the musical energy fill her bodies, enjoying what the night had left in store.

* * *

(Frank PoV)

"Don't you think they have had enough?" Frank asked looking at the hooded figure standing over both guys that threatened the punk and her friend. There faces black and blue and a couple of broken bones from the continued beating they received. Turning around the hooded figure looked at Frank, deep breathes could be heard but he doubted it was from exhaustion, deep anger and if Frank could guess, protectiveness.

"You heard what he said" A soft voice sounded, somewhat surprising for him considering the beat down what he just witnessed.

Walking up slowly, "Hey, hey, I know okay? Just, they've had enough, look".

Pointing down at them he sees look at them and back to him,

"I think we should finish our conversation" The hooded figure said, finally pulling it down to reveal brown hair cropped to just above her shoulders, looking at her face she looked young about 18 he guessed but what stood out where the hard blue eyes surrounded what ever shit girls put around there eyes.

She looked like she was ready to kill.

"Err, yeah come on", he gestured around the Mill, walking around toward his RV, when he gets to its door he turns to see if she was following, the music from inside made it a little hard to tell. Turning around,

"Jesus" Frank jumps a little in surprised as he see's the girl right behind him. Pulling the door open he walks inside and leans against the kitchen bench as the girl walks in like she owns the place and sits down on the ratty seat at the table.

"You wanted for me to leave that punk chick alone, Why?" Franks begins, remembering when she first walked into the Mill and right up to him telling him 'not to talk to Chloe and she would explain later' before walking to the bar and grabbing a drink before said punk walked in minutes later. His voice hard as he questioned her now, trying to cut though whatever act this girl is putting on right now.

"And the girl she was with too, Rachel?, Don't talk to her either. I don't want to hear that you talked to them or saw them. They want to buy weed from you? Sure. They will talk to me and I'll get from you". The girl states not even looking at him, her gaze is out the window not answering his question.

Frank looks her over, scoffing,

"You think your tough huh?" he moves to sit at the opposite side of her so he can look at her face.

"I know i am." She replies, "How much longer until you start pushing stronger stuff to the kids at Blackwell?" She suddenly asks.

He must have a look of astonishment on his face. _'No one knew about that besides me and Damon,'_ Frank thinks,She continues,

"I mean rich kids with parents that don't care about them, Well most of them. Mommy and Daddy issues galore at BlackHell. I'm sure that place is a gold mine for you guys, maybe using one of them to distribute though the millions of parties they have a year." The monotone explanation creeps him out, plus that stare she has on him isn't helping.

She moves to reach into the inside of her jacket, Frank swears he catches a glimpse of something metallic wrapped in leather under her arm before pulling out a ratty note book. He's never see it before.

"Your friend Damon Merrick seems to have alot of plans and YOU seem to be the one he wants to push all of this." Confusion builds in Frank _'Who the fuck is this girl'._

"He must know you're hard on money. I mean why else were you so keen to get 170 dollars from a punk 16 year old."She lets out a sigh reading over the notebook

"I don't give a shit if you push weed, man. I mean who cares, the harder stuff will lead to problems." She talks bluntly before looking at him with a hard stare.

Getting to stand up the girl pulls a piece of paper out of her pants pocket and lets it float down in front of him, it's got a messy scrawly of numbers on it.

"If you need it, Call me" Frank looks down grabbing the paper before a picture of him and Damon is set down next to his hand, His eyes widen.

 _'What the fuck, this picture was hidden with all his other personal crap.'_ He and Damon have been friends for years since Damon moved Arcadia Bay to set up, he grabs it looking at the girl who is glaring down at him.

"You tell him to get the fuck off out of my town, or I will put you both in the ground."

Frank knows a promise when he hears it. The girl walks towards the door and outside leaving him to think what she said over. Frank moves a soon as she outside to follow but when he looks outside the RV shes gone.

"Fucking hell" Frank moves back to get some of his weed, lighting up as he sits in the drives seat of his RV, Inhaling deep.

 _'This is going to be a shit storm'_ he thinks to himself as he wonders who the girl is and what she was to Chloe.

* * *

 **Okay, This was harder than I thought, also I only read though this once. Different PoV and finally the main story starts. I will be following the BtS story line with bits of Max thrown in. Do you want Max's PoV more often or just follow Chloe before Max comes to light.?** **Plus this has given me a writing itch. I've got another idea for a Game of thrones/Vikings story i really want to start writing but I don't wanna leave you people hanging with a undone story.  
Enjoy.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Looking out the window of David's car she still couldn't stop thinking about last night, it was helping Chloe ignore whatever David was talking to her, (at her), about. The passing of car's and house's, the smoothness of the gentle car ride made her relax into the seat, eyes fall shut, thinking about FireWalk, that hooded bad-ass kicking the shit out of those douches and Rachel.

 _'God Rachel is so fucking... Grrr She so amazing'_. Chloe reminisces.

The late night, the lingering buzz from the confrontation and music had made Chloe giddy, and made sleep difficult. But, sitting in a moving car though? Chloe was drifting away in minutes as a soft country song came on the David's car radio that sounded vaguely familiar.

The rhythm pushing her into a light sleep.

* * *

 **"Sitting out here listening to the wind, I just called to tell you That i miss you my old friend, Burning the Midnight Oil again"**

Seeming to wake up as soon as her eyes shut, it was sunset. Further more looking around she was in the back seat of an old car that she knew.

"Whaa.. Country music?", Chloe groaned hearing the twang of the song playing softly thought out the car, Chloe shifts her gaze to the driver.

"Dad" It's said so softly and full of love Chloe's head tilts to the side, leaning back into the suddenly too soft seat. William's humming with the song stops.

"Hey Hun", He smiles at her looking into the rear view mirror before looking back at the road, Chloe feels a sudden relief at seeing him smile at her, it fills her before realising that she had almost forgotten what her fathers smile looked like.

"Whats going on?" Chloe asks, hoping to keep this dream alive. She knows that David is driving her to school and would wake her ass up when they were close.

"Just getting your mother from work, you know that." Was William's answer. As the outside scenery speeds up, trees moving to fast. She swallows the lump in her throat knowing what was going to happen, ' _God, please just..Give me a few more minutes'_ She thinks. As a trunk comes looming over a hill, down the road at there left side.

"Dad, I love you, I don't wanna lose you" Chloe can hear the tears in her voice.

 ***HONK*** The sound of the trunk makes her jump, jerking her eyes over to it outside, closing in. Chloe jerks back to look into the mirror, into William's eyes, despite for anything.

"Haha, I'm not going anywhere, Chloe."

The truck closes in so fast, the sunset seems to turn into an ugly overcast day causing shadows to form from the trees to casting long ominous cloaks over the road as both vehicles prepare to meet, just before they meet in a wreck of twisted metal it sounds again.

 ***HONK***

* * *

*HONK*

Chloe jerks awake in her seat only to get held down by her seat belt,

"Wha..the fuck", With her heart pounding in her ears and slurring words from sleep, she looks over to the drivers seat with foolish hope and thoughts bubbling inside her,

 _'Dads still here, we can still be a family.'_ But seeing the mustached wonder sitting here, a bitter knife twists in her heart. Her ears pick up on Davids' grunting and mumbling,

"God damn punks need to learn how to drive" He grits out, glaring at a black car in the next lane, a car length in front of them waiting to turn left as they have to go straight thought, waiting on the lights to go green.

 _'It's a cool car though',_ Chloe admires the Black Pontiac, _'Must have cost a pretty penny'_

"Can you believe that? Comes skidding around the corner and over taking two cars! Where are the cops in this town!." David continues as he grips the steering wheel tighter. Chloe thinks back to what her mother said about 'Trying to be nicer to David', She decides to give it a go. For Joyce.

"It's...a nice Gto, huh?" It comes out painfully awkward and not fully committed as she nods towards the car in front of them.

"No" Comes the curt reply.

"Someones jealous" Chloe says under her breath with an eye roll giving up. Looking out the side window at the people walking around doing there business. David's always thought he has the nicest vintage car in Arcadia Bay.

Without Chloe seeing, David grabs a small notepad and pen out of his shirt pocket and writes down the number plate,  
313-LIF.

"Check that up later" Comes another mumble slowly getting louder, dragging Chloe's attention back into the car.

"Absolutely crap driving, this driver has to be as dumb as dirt, I mean driving like that is a good way to destr..." Stopping the tirade comes blasting music from the Gto cutting him off. A guitar rift with drums and snare start off a song that seems to fill the whole street with music. Jazz-y sax and synth music. Very 80's.

 _'God that must be loud in that car'_ Chloe winces alittle before tapping her foot with the beat _'Err...Even though it's 80's music, it's catchy'._  
Chloe smiles at the thought that the driver could have heard David because that timing of music shutting down he's rant was on point.

 _ *****_ _ **Tell me, doctor**_

 _ **Where are we going this time?**_  
 _ **Is this the fifties?**_  
 _ **Or nineteen ninety-nine?**_

 _ **All I wanted to do**_  
 _ **Was play my guitar and sing**_

 _ **Take me away**_  
 _ **I don't mind**_  
 _ **You better promise me**_  
 _ **I'll be back in time**_

 _ **Gotta get back in time**_ _*_

The light turns green and the Gto's wheels spin and it shoots forward whipping the back end of the car to the right in front of all the cars, David and Chloe get a partial view of the driver. All they manages to get is a crop of brown hair before Chloe gets lurched back into her seat as David proceeds to drive Blackwell.

 _'Another shitty day'_ Chloe thinks to herself.

* * *

After a very brief talk with David, walking up the stairs to the campus and making the rounds, meeting Rachel at the school doors was she was about to go through, Chloe's day just got a whole lot better.

After spying on a couple of people down in the park and stealing some wine, the sun was setting, walking along the empty train tracks into the junk yard, _'This place is freaking awesome'_ thought Chloe. It was going well until she picked up on the few weird vibes from Rachel.

"I heard actors where moody but, wow Rachel" Chloe say jokingly trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"I'm not moody. I just need some space. Is that alright with you?" Rachel quips back.

"Okay", ' _I know shes lying, I mean i'm not an idiot'_ , Chloe thought, _'we were getting somewhere'_ ,Chloe thinking to the time they have shared, however brief. It still felt like something, _'Fuck it, might as well go for it'._

"Actually no,I thought we were having a great day together, Why are you acting like this all of a sudden" Chloe says, seeing Rachel turn to look at her, Chloe's ready for this.

"I'm not acting like anything,I just want to be alone right now.".

Frustration builds in Chloe, _'Where the fuck is all this coming from'._

*Breath in*

' _Just ask, calmly.'_

*Breath out*

"No, I don't understand, You can't just turn on me for no reason" Chloe reply's.

"I'm sorry, turn on you?" Rachel states while moving to stand up. Chloe takes a small step back, _'maybe turn on me was the wrong choice of words'_ Chloe internally cringes while Rachel continues.

"I guess i forgot, it's always about how you feel isn't?,'Sad Chloe fucking sad again'," Chloe turns her head away for a second,

 _'It's not like that. Is it ?'_ ,Chloe thinks.

"Maybe you should try giving a shit about other people for a change" Rachel finishes.

"Are you serious right now?" Chloe reply's heatedly, "I just asked what was wrong, All i got was, 'I wanna be left along right now','"

A sound of frustration come from Rachel followed by ***SMASH*** The wine bottle smashing makes Chloe flinch alittle. Rachel throwing it off to the side, she turns her back to Chloe before plonking down back onto her crate, head in hands like shes given up with her.

 _'Okay...I still have no idea whats going on with Rachel but apparently she gets smashy when shes angry'._ Looking around the junkyard, she looks over to a baseball bat, _'I can work with that.'_

Turning to face Rachel with the bat in her hands, "Hey check it out" Facing back to a toilet leaning against a rusted out car, she picks up a beer bottle,putting onto of the toilet tank.

"I don't ways drink beer,but when i do i have a smashing good time." Then lazily swinging the bat, side swiping it into the glass,smashing it to the ground, "Home run!"

Turning back Rachel is now standing,moving toward her _'See, I'm totally awesome'_ Chloe smirks thinking Rachel has taken a interest.

"Let me have a try".

"Sure".

Handing over the bat, Rachel takes it holding it one handed,"I asked you to leave me alone". Rachel states again, throwing it off to the side, it clangs harshly away from them. The split second of silence it almost deafening for Chloe. Defence mechanisms kick into high gear, her feeling are, well...  
She hasn't be hurt by a "Friend" in a while, she's forgotten what it feels like,almost.

"I know you're the school princess and all, with the DA daddy and the perfect grades and all the perfect little Victoria Chases kissing your ass, but seriously - Fuck you." Chloe finishes her speech. She admits it feels good to see Rachel's face slowly morph into something that resembles like she gives a shit about what shes saying.

"Great, I'm leaving." Rachel says. Chloe feels that moment of panic flood though her, the feeling of losing someone, again.

"See you around Chloe" Rachel starts to walk off on her, _'leaving me'._

"You can't leave", Chloe shoots out almost on reflex.

"Watch me."

"Rachel wait, don't go" It seems to work as the other girl slowly stops and turns to face her, the last bit of sun light illuminating Rachel giving her an other worldly glow.

"Why not?" The question come alittle strained, Rachel's arms crossing over her chest, hip cocking out.

"Because,I don't want to ruin this." Chloe forces her self to say. Its not easy for her to open up at all, sharing personal stuff with Rachel it seems like it's the only thing that can save her from being abandoned.

"The way I ruin everything else in my life." Its out there and it hangs in the air, Chloe doesn't know if she dreads the response or even if there is one to begin with as Rachel moves slightly closer,

"And what is This?" She questions.

Chloe doesn't know what to say, _'A friendship, or something have only been together for like a day'_ Chloe thinks ' _But there is something here. Isn't there? Rachel would feel it too right?'_ So she grits her teeth alittle and thinks _'fuck it, go all in.'_

"Fuck, Are you really going to make me say it?"

"Say what?"

"You know, Like a friendship...but more" Chloe's responds alittle less eloquent than she hoped.

"Ah" That one response from Rachel seems to cut though Chloe alittle bit, _'Maybe not as much a me then'_ Chloe thinks.

"I know, weird right?" Chloe lets a little self deprecating laugh and shakes her head alittle, "It's just today was the best day I've had - since, since my dad died and blowing up babrie dolls in my room" Chloe's voice starts to sake from recalled memories, "A..and when I almost ruined it. The way I almost ruin everything, whatever's going on is special. I actually care" Chloe pity laughs at the end of her speech, silently sniffing back a few tears.

 _'Come on Price, what the fuck'_ Chloe fumes at herself, snapping out of.. whatever she fell into. She looks into Rachel's eyes hoping for something.

"Come on, Give me something, Anything"

"Chloe, I.. I"

The stutter is all Chloe really needs, she knows. It twists in her chest and her gut sinks. The sting of rejection is a cruel bitch.

"You know what?,Forget it, It was stupid. I mean, Fuck. You,You're Rachel Amber and I'm just, Just Chloe Price"

"It's not that,It's just hard right now,and I can't talk about it"

Frustration turns to anger at the piss poor excuse, "Why not?" It come out bitter from Chloe's mouth, tinged with sadness.

"Because I cant. I know it isn't fair but that's how it is." Rachel's statement opens up the flood gates but Chloe still stomps down the urge to cry in front of Rachel, only a few traitorous tears leak though but its enough for Rachel to close the distance between them, her hands cupping Chloe's face she closes her eyes as a thumb tenderly wipes away a streak on her cheek, then the touch is gone. Opening her eyes Chloe see's Rachel moving backwards.

"Goodbye, Chloe"

Like that the moment is over, Rachel walks away,out of the junkyard down the way they came on the train tracks. She doesn't go after her, it seems pointless right now.  
Words have been said, sometimes its better to think on them and let them digest for a while, but Chloe has always been one of action and not sitting still, emotions war within her heart and mind before she settles on good old fashion Price rage.

 _'Fuck this place'_

After grabbing the bat, Chloe stalks through the junkyard, bottles are smashed, mannequin heads are torn off bodies, box's of junk, Tv's and a old camera and destroyed ans a pyramid of paint cans leveled with yells and passive aggressive comments, all the while her phone is buzzing in her pocket. Smashing the bat into a trunks tailgate jars her hands before she grabs it and slams it up moving past it into a more clearer area looking for more to shit to wreck.

Chloe turns to see an old familiar car that stops her in her tracks.

She knows this car, how could she not, the bat falls from her grip; it feels like shes been punched in the chest, memories assault her taking her back to a better time and the worst.

"Dad?" Chloe says weakly as if not believe it, swaying on her feet as tears rapidly gather in her eyes, not being able to stop them this time. The drivers side is pancaked and its starting to rust all over. Chloe never saw the car, or her dad after the accident, somehow it made her feel terrible, never getting closure on...how it happened. All she ever knew was someone crashed into him, seeing the evidence now made her picture what it would have looked like,forcing in unwanted images. It broke Chloe even more.

Moving to stand in front of it, Chloe couldn't really process what she was meant to do or feel, she settled on banging her fists on the hood of the car in grief. Every hit causing her to think of her dad,every happy moment, every sad moment, the nights where he tucked her in or was encouraging her love of science. The memory of him dancing with her mom on nights where she would sneak down the steps and watch them slowly moving together while listening to there favourite song. *

Chloe falls down onto her knees, sobs heaving from her, arms resting on the car, her hands bruising and hurt looking for something to grab onto, but hurting hands were not even as bad as her broken heart, as it bleeds for a time before; A time with a loving father and people who don't leave her. All around Chloe time seems to stand still as she wallows in her misery.

Alone.

* * *

The sun has set as she awakes up from the ground, exhaustion taking her some time during her time in the junkyard, rubbing her eyes Chloe stands up, thinking about her most resent dream with her dad, thinking on his advice Chloe needs to find Rachel and sort this mess out.

Her dad was right " _Sometimes people need you, even when they don't admit it"._ Chloe was determined now, she wouldn't just let this get away from her, not another friendship half fought for, not another abandonment.

As Chloe sets off after Rachel, she never notices a second set of foot pints in the dirt directly behind hers where she collapsed in front of her father car.

* * *

It didn't take long to find Rachel, following the train tracks and cutting onto the forest trail, it leads her to where they saw the man and women kissing, where Rachel first became disconnected. Sure enough Rachel was alone,staring at the tree.

Chloe made enough noise so she wouldn't spook the other girl.

"You came, I'm glad" Rachel says, to be honest in Chloe's ears, she sounded alittle thankful no to be alone.

Still feeling alittle peeved from before, "Are you sure about that?, I got a different message this afternoon"

"Yeah" Was the short answer. ' _Cmon, Rachel open up more than that'_ Chloe prays to herself.

"Chloe, I want to talk to you about something but, I don't know how to talk about it," Chloe can hear the tears in Rachel's voice but makes no move towards her, ' _She needs to get it all out'._

"It's okay, You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to." Chloe reply's, softly, not pushing.

It works, Rachel lets out what has been bothering her. The couple that were making out under the tree, her father, a married man kissing some unknown women. It was shocking for Chloe, never has she dealt with parents being unfaithful, _'Well moms got David now, but that's not the same'_ , Chloe reminds herself.

The story was nice, funny to hear about a younger Rachel and her father on a disastrous mountain hike, before it turned sad.

"Chloe I owe you an apology" Chloe hands the picture of Rachel and her dad back. Chloe wont lie, it feels good to hear the words from her.

"Hey, we were both kind of the queens of shitty" Chloe reply's, _'We both got into it with each other'_ Chloe thinks.

"No, I mean it, whatever's going on between us, It's...intense, and new and awesome," Chloe feels the warmth within herself at her words, that this isn't just one sided, that something is here between them.

Rachel continues "You had the courage to tell me that you feel it,too. And I treated you like shit"

"Courage?" Chloe laughs "More like desperation, and maybe a slight buzz from the wine."

Rachel laughs too, as she wipes some tears that have fallen off her eyes.

"I want you to know, I'm lucky your were with me today,You're a bad-ass Chloe Price" Rachel states smiling at Chloe

Chloe's eye widen a bit "What?", Her cheeks redden alittle bit at the comment.

Rachel goes on to talk about the asshole who wouldn't let her into the Mill and the skeevy douches that got into both her face and chased them.

"Well only because you showed up last minute and that person totally took them both out" Chloe reply's, the praise feeling alittle overwhelming.

"See? You're the real deal Chloe, I don't know anyone like you, Plus you came along with me, no questions asked."

"Well I don't need a reason to ditch school."

"I guess tomorrow there'll be hell to pay"

"My mom will skip grounding and just go straight with the death penalty"

"And my dad will definitely punish me with.."

Chloe's anger builds again at the mention of Rachel's scumbag dad, the guy straight up seems like the biggest douche.

"Fuck your dad" Chloe simply states, Rachel needs someone to understand her, hating a wanna be parental figure is what she is best at anyway.

"Fuck him" Rachel agrees.

Plans to leave Arcadia Bay are set in motion, sure she will miss her mom but to Chloe she seems to think shes almost like a burden to Joyce now, making things harder for her and her relationship with David and her attitude towards it, plus with no Chloe to pay for her mom would have some more money, make paying the bills easier. It seems like a good idea, Plus Rachel is fine with leaving it all behind too. Just the two of them traveling out on the open road, it sounds like the good life, one of adventure.

Chloe notices Rachel staring down at the picture in her hand, Chloe can already think on what she wants to do to it.

"Chloe, Can i borrow your lighter?" Rachel softly asks.

Chloe patting down her front pockets, feeling nothing, finds it in her back right one, pulling it out she hands it to the other girl.

"Thank you" Rachel takes the lighter and starts to burn the corner of the picture before letting it drop into the trash can beside them, stepping back toward Chloe.

"Come on" Chloe says to her tilting to her towards the train tracks, she moves away but stops as Rachel stares intently at the flaming pile. Next thing Chloe knows is that Rachel runs up and kicks the bin over and screams.

It was a scream that Chloe had never heard from anyone before, so high and broken, as if years of anguish are pouring out. Chloe didn't know what to do for her. Wind rushes past her and towards Rachel and the tree that's on fire, its like a gale force wind that has come from nowhere, suddenly called forth by Rachel's rage and pain. The tree's fire is fanned and spread rapidly, Rachel is pushed back by the exertion from her yell and folds down, bent at her knees, her arms resting on them as she pants.

Chloe looks up at the tree in amazement, it went up so quickly, _'Oh shit'_ was the next thought, The orange and red of the flames burn so brightly it causes her eyes to squint and becomes hard to look directly look at. Rachel screams again and another gust of wind pushes past them faster than the first time, fanning the flame even brighter as burning leafs and ash from the tree take off to spread it further to trees and grass close by, looking up they look like a mass of fire flies taking to the sky. Neither girl noticing the blue glow that surrounds the bottom of the other side of the tree trunk, the gale force wind and Rachel's screams blocking out a low grunt. The blue light glows softly before fading to almost nothing.

They both step back, looking at the destruction they have caused, the forest fire begins to spread indescribably fast that there is no hope at stopping it. It was like the fire took a life of its own and now was finally free to dance onto the world. Chloe grabs Rachel's hand pulling her away, in her dazed state Rachel complies.

"Shit. Come on!, we gotta go Rachel" Chloe pleas, tugging on Rachel's hand more pulling her back towards where the train tracks are before finally they both flea the area.

They run though the forest hearing the snap and pops of wood burning, leaving the scene of their crime and hoping that no one finds out what happened, or more importantly that they caused it. Neither of them knowing that a older blonde haired women in a white dress with a tattoo sleeve was watching them from a picnic table smoking a cigarette, from start to finish with a alittle smile on her face. Or the young women in dark clothes wearing a hoodie/denim jacket was collapsed right in front of a burning tree, hands blistering from the heat, blood pouring from her nose as she struggles not to pass out from strain and exhaustion or the smoke and fire that now surrounds her.

* The song that William and Joyce dance too is Unforgettable (Duet with Nat 'king' Cole). Fun fact: my parents use to do this when i was young. (and before they hated each other :D )

 **Also, why didn't Rachel's mother see Max ? Cause of angles and shit. idk.**

Now the wait for this chapter was too way to long. i lost all motivation, Good thing the 'farewell' ep of BtS came out and i got back into the groove.

 **Also the song Chloe and David hear from Max's car was alittle on the nose but i liked it and it made me chuckle a bit, i hope this was good i spent a long while writing and reading and then re writing. proof reading alone took me 3 hours.**

herp-a-derp.


End file.
